cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Culture of Bobogoobo
The culture of Bobogoobo is, as always, very diverse and unique. It has many aspects, all of which are constantly changing and growing. Art Bobogoobo does not have very many artists, a situation perhaps caused by its citizens' apathy towards art; they find art to be boring because each piece does not change and the only analysis of it that can be done is on style and meaning. Bobogoobo only has one art museum, which is located in the capital. It imports most of its pieces but also has a section devoted to local works. All of Bobogoobo's flags are designed by citizens, and therefore are not of very high quality. Music Music is the most thriving part of Bobogoobo's culture. At the time of Bobogoobo's founding, there were only a handful of bands; that number has grown to be in the hundreds today. Some of the most notable Bobogoobo bands and their notable albums are: *Succubus (Dark Land Mines) *Dullup (Quiet of Sanity, We and They) *Porless (Organized Protest) *Troubled (Fragile) *EpitomeZ10 (0rder) *NormalPurpleY (Citizen of the Colorful Perimeter) *milkandcookies (< >) *Person Out of Boat (Within the Vertical) *Six Weeks Awkwardness (Zero C, Six Weeks Awkwardness, Death Ends Then) *Seeing Attacker (A Straight Part of the Fact) *Thór (Without the Darkness of the Southern Planet) *Sink With (Drop to Insanity) *4P?4 (Roads of Silver) *Ten Toe Life Kick (Peace is Not the Solution) *Washington Landfill (Cometo) *Many others (further documentation to be completed) Every year, there are several government-sponsored concerts, as well as many that are organized by individuals or companies for various purposes. Each citizen of Bobogoobo enjoys a wide variety of music, and many are in bands of some kind. Sports Sports are not very prominent in Bobogoobo because most citizens spend most of their time in their houses. However, Bahamut Stadium, located just outside the center of Halrloprillalar, is the center of Bobogoobo sports activities and hosts a variety of events every year. The major sports in Bobogoobo are football, which occurs in autumn (handegg is banned for being too violent); ultimate frisbee, which occurs in spring; and badminton, which occurs in summer. During winter, ice skating events are held in the stadium, but attendance is usually low. Food Bobogoobo's citizens are almost as interested in food as they are in music. There are several popular fast-food restaurants throughout Bobogoobo, as well as establishments that serve various other types of food. Recently, the foreign food industry has been growing. The Bobogoobo Food Buffs magazine releases a monthly publication that lists the most popular places to eat, gives many recipes, and contains suggestions for new kinds of food to try. Entertainment In their free time, citizens of Bobogoobo typically watch movies and play video games. The movie industry is relatively new but has grown quickly, producing many genres of movies. The video game industry has always been strong and continues to grow. Online gaming is also very popular; there are a great number of for citizens to enjoy. One of the biggest video game companies in Bobogoobo, Round Nexus, is the most profitable company in Bobogoobo and releases new games on a consistent schedule, as well as selling to the growing number of in Bobogoobo. Additionally, Round Nexus exports a large number of products to the United States of JBR. Conventional television is banned in Bobogoobo due to over-advertising and the questionable usefulness of passive entertainment. The Department of Arts sponsors companies and individuals or groups who make movies and shows, and these products are sold in most stores. Additionally, there is an annual Film Festival held in Halrloprillalar, and many communities have their own festivals. Citizens of Bobogoobo do not have much interest in , but there is one in Viisbya Province called PenguinLand. It has various penguin-themed attractions and is open on weekends and school holidays. Admission is $6.20 for a one-day visit, and this ticket gives access to all features of the park. Holidays Penguin Day - February 7. This day celebrates penguins and other such cute, fluffy animals. Additionally, citizens eat lots of , which is given out freely on this day. Pi(e) Day - March 14. Many citizens of Bobogoobo enjoy math and so this day is widely celebrated. There are many pie-related events. Some festivities also celebrate the Anrise Republic, as this is its day of founding. Sess Day - April 11. The celebrations involved in this day would seem very strange to non-natives, but Bobogoobo's citizens are accustomed to them. They celebrate by staring for long periods of time at renditions of Sess Obion Ramau'gane, who is believed to have been a beautiful goddess to whom O'Goobo's ancestors were devoted. Celebrants also spend additional time during the day to do things with the people they love; many weddings and other relationship-related events also take place on this day. Some citizens who are very involved in the holiday follow the practice of swapping gifts with their families. Some citizens even create their own traditions for the holiday, most of which involve the goddess in some way. Recently, this day has grown to celebrate all of Bobogoobo's heroes. Anrise Day - June 24. Celebrates the Anrise Republic and its leader, Rychro Anrise. This day is filled with as much sophisticated insanity, especially spastic discourse, as possible, and citizens are encouraged to listen to the band . Compulsion Day - July 10 ( : July 9). This holiday is celebrated on the 191st day of the year. The number 191 is significant because it is the number of days between Sess Day and O'Goobo Day. It is also the number of years between the first known record of Sess and the year of Bobogoobo's founding. On this holiday, citizens celebrate by following impulses without thinking of the consequences. For example, many people go on shopping sprees or try or . On the more positive side, many people do things that they'd wanted to do but not had the courage to carry out, which almost always results in their happiness. Over the years, celebrants have become better at being impulsive in moderation - the number of deaths on this holiday has dropped by 90% since its inception. Bobogoobo Day - September 26. This holiday celebrates the founding of the nation of Bobogoobo. As the weeks, months, and years pass, many more events occur involving the nation, which provides even more to celebrate. There are usually large city-run parades and other fun events on this day, and more events are added each year. O'Goobo Day - October 19. Although O'Goobo wishes that no one celebrated him in any way, many citizens insist on celebrating his (sometimes not-so-)great leadership. He often receives a large quantity of gifts at his residence, though he often donates some to charities. Many schools also have special events on this day to educate students about the history of both the nation and its leader, and speculate on what could happen in the future. Legends and Myths Citizens of Bobogoobo have created many stories over the years, and some were carried over from Klindar. *Some already described: Halrloprillalar, Sess, Viisbyax. *Ach'vorf is said to be a large creature that roams the nation looking for food. It is described as dragon-like, with a circular mouth that contains rows of teeth that can spin, acting almost like a blender. Many citizens have claimed sightings of Ach'vorf, but no solid proof has been given. It is said that Ach'vorf can only be slain by the Vorpal Sword. *Emilio Odo was a shapeshifter who patrolled the land currently occupied by Bobogoobo as an agent of vigilante justice, thereby creating chaotic order. Because he was constantly shifting, not much is known about him.